Field
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to a memory device and a method of operating the same, and more particularly to a memory device having a controller adapted to receive a single command and cause multiple access operations such as write or read operations to be performed on a memory array in response to the single command, and a method of using the same.
Description of the Related Art
In many nonvolatile memory technologies, a memory device has a controller configured to receive a command which specifies a memory access operation such as a read operation, a write operation or an erase operation to be performed on a memory array. The controller can further be configured to cause the memory access operation specified by the command to be performed on the memory array. It will be appreciated that overall time and energy associated with performing an access operation not only includes the time and energy that is directly involved in performing the access operation itself, but also includes certain overhead operations that may be performed prior to and subsequent to performing the access operation. Some overhead operations are performed each time the controller causes a memory access operation and can add significantly to the overall time and energy and shorten battery life. Thus, there is a need to reduce the overall time and energy associated with performing a memory access operation.